


Breaking the Rules

by OniZenmaru



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn goes a little overboard and Yuri has to deal with the consequences. Yuri isn't pleased</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

Yuri hates to travel, but his job requires him to so often that he feels it a waste of energy to keep complaining. Though the up side to traveling is coming back, because when you and your significant other hadn't had sex for three days to a week, things could get hot and heavy _really fast_. He could barely control himself in Flynn's car, and he swore he'd never try to seduce the poor boy while he was driving again.

Speeding tickets were a bitch to deal with.

They spend a few minutes just making out against the apartment door, only stopping when the little old woman that lives two doors down came to greet them. Once inside the apartment Yuri's bags are dropped on the floor to be forgotten until they were finished. He figures that's be some time in the middle of the night. They barely make it into the bedroom, the couch so very temping, but Yuri wanted to be comfortable if they were in this for the long haul.

The best thing about coming home is that Flynn is rough with him, and even though he'll apologize for it later on, Yuri really doesn't mind being manhandled. When he's tossed onto the bed he pulls the blond along with him, their lips crushing together as he claws at the back of his shirt. Yuri's own shirt is long gone as well as his pants, and the only thing he hadn't managed to rip off of Flynn was that damnable piece of fabric.

He watches as the blond sits up, groaning as the bastard slowly begins to remove his shirt. He inched it up his damn nice torso, up his firm chest and finally over his head, throwing it over the side of the bed before pinning him down. Two could play at that game. Yuri brings his right knee up and rubs it against Flynn's completely hard member, the teasing bastard shaking as he moans against his neck.

Yuri keeps going until he feels a hand on his chest, breath catching in his throat when said hand thumbs his left nipple. His body bucks forward when Flynn bites down on his neck, not enough to really hurt, but enough that he shakes. Even in the thrones of passion, he knows Flynn will follow the rules he had set:

No marks on his body that wouldn't disappear by morning.

Even if the staff knows he's dating, it's still embarrassing as hell to tell the makeup artist just where she needed to cover something up. So no crazy marking was allowed. They end up in another heated kiss as his nipples are played with, lower half rocking so that their crotches met and rub together.

The two of them just grind against one another for a while, lips still connected as tongues explore every inch of each other's mouths. But it wasn't enough, and Flynn is the first to act. He moves down, placing sloppy kisses on his neck, following his jugular vein with his teeth before finally giving his Adam's apple a small nip. And he doesn't stop nipping.

His collarbone, chest, torso and _fucking hell_ he's being teased beyond belief. Yuri lets out a throaty groan when the bastard completely ignores the tent he's pitched, watching as he merely opens his legs. Flynn brings his lips to his inner thigh, giving the skin there a long lick before biting down. Yuri tips his head back against the pillows behind him, moaning loudly as he bucks his hips.

He's thankful for the thick walls of the apartment, though truth be told even if they were thin he'd still let his voice flow freely. Yuri hadn't had sex in _three days_ , the neighbors were going to have to deal. Flynn sucks and teases the same spot with his mouth before moving higher, and he really just wants the blond to hurry up. He's rock hard and in need of a good fucking, but instead of telling Flynn this he merely buries the bastard's face in his crotch.

Fuck being subtle.

When he finally got the hint (because it's about damn time) Flynn pulls his boxers completely down, Yuri hissing a bit when his cock gets hit by the cold air around them. It doesn't stay like that long, body jerking forward as Flynn give the head a long, hard suck. Fingers rack through blond hair, because _fuck yes_ ; finally his dick was getting some attention.

He can't help but roll his hips a little, thrusting into Flynn's mouth a few times as he moans into the cool air. When Flynn speeds up, so does he, plunging his cock deeper into Flynn's mouth because he knows he can take it. His lover's mouth is _amazing_. When he feels fingers rub against his asshole, he doesn't waste a second reaching into the dresser next to the bed. He wasn't going in dry.

When fingers curl around a bottle of lube, he tosses it at Flynn, said bottle hitting the top of his head with a light 'thud'. Flynn looks up and gives him an annoyed look, rubbing the top of his head as he takes the bottle. When the top on the lube is popped open, Yuri relaxes, watching as the blond slicks his fingers before giving the tip of his cock a kiss. He can't help but hiss when he feels a slick finger wiggle its way inside of him, body tensing at the pain.

It helps that Flynn has gone back to sucking him off, because he needs a good distraction from the pain in his ass. When another finger is added, Flynn completely swallows him, and in that moment he really isn't sure what he's supposed to be feeling. It _hurts_ , but it feels amazing and _fuck Flynn for being so good at this_.

Both hands are gripping blond hair now, toes curling because Flynn is hitting all the right spots. Oh god, he just wants to come, but the bastard is holding the base of his cock so he can't. Yuri knows he's being impatient, but he's horny and manners seem to fail him when he's like this. So he yanks the hair his fingers were entangled in, earning a loud 'ow!' from the owner.

They both growl at each other, though Yuri stops when Flynn gives his inner tight an extra firm nip. He yelps, and before he can say anything Flynn pins him down and kisses him hard. Not one to be rendered completely helpless he grinds his hips hard against Flynn's, and the sounds the blond makes are absolutely _delicious_. When he feels his left leg lifted then slung over Flynn's shoulder, he knows. Oh god _yes_ , it's time.

_Finally_.

Yuri moans aloud as Flynn inches his way inside of him, his body tense even as the blond assaults his neck. He claws at Flynn's back, bringing him closer and causing the blond to plunge deeper into him. Their lips connect as he tries to adjust to feeling so full; because no matter how many times they fuck, it doesn't get any easier.

Yuri tugs on blond hair when he's ready, and without much warning Flynn pulls out and slams back in. His body arches up, nails digging into Flynn's back as he moans loudly. And he doesn't stop. It was one relentless thrust after another, and Yuri feels like he's losing his mind. Flynn moans his name in his ear, and Yuri can't help but whine. It should be a goddamn crime to be that sexy.

When his leg is dropped he gets curious, though he understands what Flynn is doing when he suddenly grabs his waist. He's brought up so that he's sitting on the blonde's lap, Yuri wrapping his arm around his neck to bring him closer. Flynn doesn't let up, thrusting into him so hard that the bed begins to squeak.

The only things that slip through Yuri's lips are random variations of the word 'fuck' and Flynn's name, because if he could say anything else the bastard wasn't doing his job. He doesn't even need to beg because Flynn just _knows_ , so to stop himself from actually screaming Yuri bites down on the space between Flynn's neck and shoulder.

His body feels so hot, so ready to give in and blow his load. It makes things much easier to do since his dick is pressed firmly between their two bodies, giving him the friction he needs. When Flynn slams him down again, that's it, he completely loses it and cries out his name. His entire body shakes as he comes hard, but Flynn doesn't stop thrusting. The over-stimulation is insane, and he cries out repeatedly with each rock of the blonde's hips.

He's completely filled to the brim when Flynn comes, and Yuri wants this moment to last because it's _perfect_. The two of them fall back against the bed, the sound of their ragged breathing the only thing that fills the air. Flynn is still on top of him, and it's hot and uncomfortable, but at the same time he doesn't want him to move.

"S-Sorry…I got a little excited." 'A little'? That was probably the biggest understatement of day.

"I-It's fine…but your ass if mine next."

* * *

"…Underwear."

"Underwear."

Yuri just stares at his makeup artist, because _that was not what he was told three hours ago_. Three hours ago he had gotten a call saying he'd be doing a shoot for men's formal wear, which would mean coverage for his inner thigh that look like a goddamn cheetah. This last minute bullshit it why he _hates_ this industry, though at this point he isn't sure who he should punch.

Flynn sounds like a good option, but he's not there…but he's sure as hell getting it when he gets home.

' _Just you wait, you son of a bitch…'_


End file.
